fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Maiko Kitano
Maiko Kitano is one of the main Cures of Pride Wish Pretty Cure. She is Hazuki little sister. She is 10 years old, a student of the Public Fifteen Stars Elementary School and Youta Natsukawa classmate. She does not like to dance and want to be an astronomer. Maiko may be the youngest Cure in the group. Her catchphrase is "I always protect my friends". Maiko's alter ego is Cure Holy. History Childhood Since she was very small Maiko always admired her sister Hazuki, wished she had so proudly practiced the dance with her and her mother, she does not like to dance knowing that she has a knack for it, she secretly hid that she want to be a astronomer, she loves stars, because at some point she ends up getting frustrated because she could not dance like her sister. In a conversation with Hazuki, her sister says she always will be proud of her no matter what she decides to do, then it becomes also more open with their with family not only with her friends of school. She still trains a little dance by her mother who insists the two bicker occasionally. In present At present, Maiko remains the same, wanting to be an astronomer and escaping the dance practices. She tries to help Hazuki when she entered school for the first time, giving some advice to her (some in crazy way.) She discovers that her sister is Pretty Cure by accident and begins to follow her, in order also ends up becoming a Pretty Cure to save her friend, Ichigo from school. In episode 5, Appearance As Cure Holy As Time Cure Holy As Wish Cure Holy As Future Cure Holy Personality Maiko has a very open personality, but once she opened only with her friends and not with her family for fear to disappoint someone, but then begins to rely on her family and begins to speak her mind more vezes. She is afraid of lizards. She like stars and want to study them forever though her grades are always in the media because she not like to study very much. She is very athletic and is a very sweet girl. Cure Holy "The star of the west encourages the sad hearts, as you wished, Cure Holy" Cure Holy is Maiko’s Pretty Cure alter ego. She does not need to be together with Hazuki or the other cures to transform. Maiko Transforms by saying Pretty Cure! Contra-Tempo. She not have the complete control her strength and power Pretty Cure possesses, she needs Hazuki help to control their powers. She can use the attacks Holy Heartful Splash and Holy Power Stream!. She can purify the monsters with Holy Star Pride Time or Star Showers Shooting. In the next season, Cure Holy is able to use West Luminous as shield and Holy Fantasy as attack, she purify the monsters with Holy West Diamond Raining and with the Stars Jewels she can perform the group attack, Luminary Rainbow. Maiko Transforms by saying Pretty Cure! Star Aura. Transformation Coming soon... Time Cure Holy "The time is blessing with everyone hearts, Pride Wish Pretty Cure Time Attire" Time Cure Holy is the time blessing upgrade Holy received after passing the trial in the Tempo Palance in the Big Bang Clock. This form is obtain via the Future Dear Box and Peter Golden Clock. In this form. She can use the group finisher, Shining Future Dream. She use this form in the all stars movie. Wish Cure Holy "The star give power to everyone wishes, Pride Wish Pretty Cure Wish Attire" Star Cure Holy is the star power upgrade Holy Received after passing the trial and the training in the Star Palace at Cosmos Garden. This form is obtain via the Star Collector after taking all the star color pieces. In this form she can use the group fnisher, Cosmos Dear Stardust. Future Cure Holy Coming soon... Relationships Hazuki Kitano is her big sister, they get along very well, she admire her so much because her elegance personality. She wants Hazuki who has always been very proud of her. Rikka Natsukawa is her friend,they have so much common in in especially they child personality. As pretty cures they are a great team. Sakura Utako reminds of her big sister so they are friends too. Mai Kitano is her mother, they often fight because Maiko flees of some of the dance classes and her mother wants her to be a lady, but the two love each other very much. Peter they get along very well but because Peter personality, she don't think Peter is very cute and they fight. Youta Natsukawa is her classmate in the school, they are close friends. Ichigo Kobayashi is to her classmate. They are best friends to and she protect her so much. Etymology Maiko:(Mai: Dance Ko: Child) Kitano: (Kita(north) no(camp) = North Camp) Cure Holy: Maiko's Cure alias is a name she gave herself, after think in Ichigo personalty ''Trivia'' Coming Soon... Gallery Pride wish precure clothes desing by beautifltart-d51613h.jpg|Cure Holy with the others cures and Peter first sketch for first season Category:Characters Category:Pretty Cures Category:Cures Category:Female Category:Blue Cures Category:Pride WIsh Pretty Cure Category:Neo Pride Wish Pretty Cure Category:User: NattySakura